Morning Glory
by Young Justice Freakshow
Summary: Both IV and III love eachother, but they don't kow that the other loves them back. Request for CureAnimeLover. A wee bit out of character, sorry bout dat. Incest, be warned.


"III, get up!" Iv shouted into his brother's room.

III stirred slightly and pulled the blankets over his head.

IV growled and walked to his brother's side. "Wake. Up."

III was usually first up in the morning. He would shower and dress and then make everyone breakfast.

"Dude, we have school, remember?"

III's eyes opened slightly and looked at IV standing over him. "Ah...I forgot..." He mumbled tiredly. "Why are you dressed already, we still have an hour before we have to leave..."

IV shrugged. "Hurry up and get in the shower." He said, turning away. "Maybe if your lucky, the school didn't send you a girl's uniform." He said as he walked out of the room.

III sat up, rubbing his eye. He sighed and stood up, throwing the sheets back on the bed. He walked to his desk and picked up the unopened plastic bag containing his uniform. He walked to the bathroom and closed the door.

He closed his eyes and leaned against the door.

V had told them a week ago that they would be attending highschool. Neither IV or III had been too thrilled about it. IV didn't want to go to school in general, but III had a different reason.

He knew that now that IV was in school, he would be dating in a week, meaning III's chances were fried.

III wiped away a tear and got undressed.

He had been planning on asking IV out, but IV talking about how he would finally start dating kind of shot his confidence.

He stepped into the shower, turning the water on.

IV sat on his floor, looking at the paper that had his classes on it. He was already dressed and ready to go.

His chances with III were most likely out the window. Probably every freshman girl was going to ask him out their first day there. The same day, the same damn day he was going to ask III out V dropped the bomb on them.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. 'Crap...' He thought. He stood up and walked to the bathroom to reteive his hair comb.

III wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Yes?" He asked quietly.

"Can I get my comb?" He heared IV as irritably.

"Um...s-sure..." III unlocked the door and opened it, letting IV in.

"I think V might have put it in the bottom drawer, brother." III said.

"Thanks..." IV awkwardly pulled his comb out of the drawer, trying not to look at a shirtless III. He stood back up and turned to leave.

"H-Hey, IV?" III asked nervously. "C-Can I t-talk to you?"

IV turned around. "What?"

"U-Um..." III closed his eyes, trying to think of the right words.

"Spit it out."

III swallowed and stepped forward.

IV turned his head away, a blush spreading on his nose. "What?"

III slowly took another step towards IV. He looked up at him. "I...I wanted to tell you something..." He got on his toes and pressed his lips against IV's gently. Well, he didn't need to think of the words anymore.

IV gasped, looking at III's closed eyes.

III pulled away and backed up, looking down at the tiled floor. "I''m sorry, IV...I-I couldn't figure out how to tell you that..." He whispered.

IV took a deep breath. "Come here."

III's eyes flashed a look at IV before returning their gaze back to the tiled floor as III stepped forward.

IV grabbed III's shoulders and pulled him against his chest. He leaned down and kissed III again.

"Umph...!" III's eyes widened slightly. He closed his eyes and felt his stomach flutter when IV's tongue poked his lips. He let IV slip his tongue into his mouth. He moaned quietly and gently rested his hands against IV's chest.

IV wrapped his arms around III's waist.

III pulled away.

IV sighed and touched his forehead to III's shoulder. "Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes..." III said shyly. "Thats why I kssed you...Are...you mad?" III asked and pushed IV away so he could look him in the eye.

IV shook his head. "I love you, too."

"Really?" III asked, smiling.

IV didn't say anything for a few moments. "V will be pissed..."

III shuddered at the thought of a pissed off V. "He doesn't need to know..." III wrapped his arms around IV's shoulders. "We could keep it a secret..." He suggested.

"Jeez, III, were you actually planning on telling him?" IV laughed.

"Well, no, but..."

IV sighed and kissed III again. "I love you, III." He said when he pulled away.

III smiled again. "I love you, too, brother."


End file.
